The present invention relates to an accessory device for ring-type binders and particularly to a pocketed holder which is adapted to be incorporated within and to become a part of a ring-type binder to hold loose papers, photographs, and similar sheet materials.
Ring-type binders are quite common and in wide use having the advantage that the materials being bound therein are easily removable and replaced when needed. However, in order to bind the material, the material itself must be provided with holes conforming to the type of ring-fastener employed. This means that the papers must be provided during its manufacture with holes, or must be separately punched with holes, prior to use. Frequently, however, neither a prepunched supply of paper, or a hole punch to make the holes are available. There is thus, a need for at least a temporary holder for retaining loose sheets, papers, and the like within the ring binders. Additionally, it is often necessary to hold documents, photographs and similar shaped material, in which it is not possible to make holes, for legal or other reasons.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a holder for loose sheets, papers and similar objects, which holder can be used in combination with a ring-type binder so as to allow loose sheets and papers and the like to be stored while being readily accessible for use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder of the type described, which is economical to fabricate and simple to use.
It is further an important object of the present invention to provide a holder of the type described having a pocket in which loose sheets, papers and similar objects are securely held in the holder, and which are retained from accidentally falling out of the holder during carrying of the binder.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a holder having a pocket in which the loose sheets are held which holder is formed by folding a blank along a selected hinge line and which employs the ring fasteners of the ring-type binder to at least in part enclose the ends of the pockets formed by folding the blank.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects and numerous advantages, are set forth in the following disclosure.